Lunch can Wait
by NefariaBlack
Summary: One-shot. Side piece to my "Birds become Dragons" fic but stands on its own


_Author's Notes: Smutty piece of lemony writting, you have been warned_

 _This was written as a side piece to my fic "Birds become Dragons" but stands perfectly on its own. It follows chapter 12 but it did not make sense to include it in the fic, as it changes nothing and does not carry the story anywhere, so I'm uploading it independently_

 _This is also my very first attempt at writing smut, so drop me a review if you please, I'd very much appreciate it_

 _Hope you enjoy it_

 _Again, because I'm paranoid, there will be lemons_

* * *

"Aren't you hungry? Lunch will be cold…"

"Oh I am hungry, but I think you are quite warm"

He kisses her again, letting his hands travel over her body. She lets out a quiet moan as he turns her and starts working on the tiny buttons that keep her body from him, all the time kissing her neck, her collarbones, between her shoulder blades.

How long as it been? The war had taken so much. They slept side by side without touching for months, too worried to do anything, even sleep. Never reaching out for their better-halves and asking for help. They had taken back to sleeping in each other's arms a couple nights after the Battle of Hogwarts, when only that seemed to keep them safe. Now they find something that had been lost for too long.

She turns around again, pulling her dress off, elegant arms slipping from the sleeves. She pushes the robes off Lucius shoulders and undoes his shirt so that she can put her palms against his broad chest.

He sits down on a velvety couch. She kicks her heels and moves to straddle him, running her fingers through his hair, untying the bow that gathers it at the nape of his neck. His hands are on her waist and he squeezes her ribcage when she comes down for another kiss. He releases her breasts from the lace undergarment and moves his palms to the superb flesh, thumbs against her nipples, making her gasp into the kiss. He smirks, moves his mouth to the soft spot behind her ear and she squirms on his lap against his hardened manhood. She moves rhythmically then, lips locked together, teasing him while providing the friction she wants.

"Up!" He growls, gasping for air, the impending need making his voice hoarse. "I want to drag these from you."

He hooks two fingers on each side of her lace and silk knickers and she stands before him, arching her back, so that she can look down to him from over her perky breasts. She moves her hips seductively, his biggest temptation right there, beneath his breath, as he moves his face to her supple flesh, caressing her with the tip of his nose. He kisses her below her bellybutton and sends shivers across her skin.

"Only the best" he groans against her skin, running his fingers over her luxurious undergarment, "for my precious flower." He pulls the knickers down to her knees, ever so slowly, and then pushes them a bit further, until they simply fall to her feet and she stands there, in all of her naked glory. Before him, for his eyes alone, dragging her fingers over her skin.

He palms her buttocks and brings her toward him, to straddle him again. She sits on his lap and doesn't break eye contact. She undoes his belt, opens his pants, claws at the waistband of his underwear and sets his aching manhood free. She caresses him, light fingers on his sensitive skin and he lets his head fall back, mumbling her name. She bends forward and drinks her name from his lips. He grabs her waist and lines himself up with her drenching folds. Before he can move, she lowers herself onto him, her warm and wet embrace making his thighs tense.

They stay like that for a little while, kissing deeply, running hands over one another, enjoying the feeling of the other's skin on their own. They are safe now, this is their haven. And then they _must_ move. He holds on to her waist, admiring the bounce of her breasts. He moves one hand up and lets her hair down. A white gold cascade moving in tune with her. He brings his hand back down, caressing her thigh, squeezing it. Then he puts his thumb to the sensitive nub between her folds and draws circles there. She moans, a bit louder this time.

" _Accio_ wand." He wants her to be loud, he hasn't heard her scream like this a long while. Without stopping his motions, he locks the door and puts a _Muffliato_ spell on it. He places the wand next to him on the cushion and moves his hand back to her waist. He settles it on Narcissa's small back and arches her further, so that now he hits just the right spot within her.

She is lost. Between her husband's motions and her own movements on him she is no longer aware of her surroundings. She is aware of him and her pleasure, everything else has subsided. Her moans grow louder and she starts calling his name. He answers by holding her down and plunging himself into her at that perfect angle and she is over the edge, a scream escaping her, his name on her lips and blessed white oblivion filling her mind.

He is not done. Pulling her long legs around his waist, he rises from the couch, holding her fast to him, almost limp in his arms, not yet down from her high. He lays her down on the soft cushion and plunders her again. One hand holding her leg up around his waist, supporting his weight on his elbow so that he can keep squeezing at her pale flesh with his other hand. His mouth alternates between her lips and her nipple and his hips never stop. He is burying himself in her, burying all his troubles and all the darkness that came upon him.

She is soaring again; holding on to him like her life depends on it. She arches her back just so and takes the plunge off the safest cliff with him. He groans into her mouth and then gasps, hiding his face on her neck. He still moves inside her, enjoying her clenching until the very end. He stays atop her, laying still. Then he leaves little pecks all over her chest, like he's kissing every drop of sweat there. He looks up and finds her eyes closed, so he kisses her on both eyelids. They come open and he doesn't remember the last time they had looked at him with such tenderness. There is soul-binding love in her grey eyes. She is lost in the blue of his.

He moves to get off her, worrying that his weight could harm her, but she doesn't let him go. She merely scoots over to the side, making room so that he can lie down next to her. Narcissa curls up to him, resting her head on his shoulder, a leg splayed across him, her hand caressing his chest. Lucius wraps his arms around her, kisses the top of her hair and holds her tight. The Darkness is over, it's leaving them and they can finally come up for air.


End file.
